


Mr. Kent goes to Washington

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers throughout the run of Smallville but specifically for "Hourglass", some het mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Based on a piece of art from a friend of mine on LJ and the backstory she created, Clark and Lex only met briefly after Clark landed on Earth. Lex is now President and Clark is a reporter and Superman. Clark is granted an interview with Luthor. Here's what happens during said interview.





	Mr. Kent goes to Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Though both Clark and Lex are married (to women) in this fic, Lex does not love his wife and Clark loves Lois but is not "in love" with her. Still, they do both cheat on their respective spouses so warning for that!

Clark Kent sat in the Oval Office, interviewing President Luthor, and couldn’t keep from staring at his lips. He knew he was doing it and knew that the President was beginning to notice as well. But he just couldn’t stop. 

He asked a throwaway question and then tuned out the answer as Lex replied. His thoughts drifted to a few days ago when he’d been at home with Lois. 

_“An interview with President Luthor? How’d you snag that, Smallville?”_

_“He asked for me, apparently.”_

_“What?” Lois turned to look at her husband._

_“That’s what Perry said. Said President Luthor called and asked him if I would be up to doing an interview at the White House this weekend. You know Perry, he leaped at the chance.”_

_“But why you?” Lois sounded almost petulant. “Why not me?”_

_“C’mon, Lois.” Clark was on his computer doing research. “You know Lex doesn’t like you. Ever since you called him ‘Mr. Clean’ at that party.”_

_Lois muttered under her breath and flipped through her own notes. They had their own laptops and their own desks in their apartment, much like at work. In fact, their lives were pretty separate. Clark loved Lois, he did. It’s just he didn’t think he was in love with her. She had ruthlessly pursued him and since he figured that since he couldn’t have the one he really wanted and he didn’t want to be alone, he decided to let her catch him. And so they had dated then gotten married. It wasn’t much different from when they were just partners at the Planet. Just with occasional sex thrown in. Lois hadn’t even changed her name, saying ‘Lois Lane’ made for a better byline. _

_“Still don’t know why he picked you.”_

_“Maybe he likes my work?”_

_“Uh huh. Just be careful, Clark.” The use of his name and not one of the many nicknames got his attention. “Luthor can be very trick. Be on guard with him at all times.”_

_“Yes, dear,” Clark smiled to take the sting out. He may be Superman but Lois could still hurt him with a wicked tongue lashing._

With that, he had found himself coming down to Washington to interview President Luthor for the Daily Planet. He had flown down under his own power, stopping along the way to avert a robbery, save a kid drowning, and a woman from committing suicide. He’d arrived at Dulles and blended in like he’d just gotten off a flight. He was greeted by a man with a sign that read ‘Kent’. Turned out he’d been sent by the White House to pick Clark up. 

Soon he was ushered through the security and into the West Wing itself. After cooling his heels for a brief time, he was invited into the Oval Office itself. He had drunk in the sight of the President, resplendent in the white suit that had become his trademark. Clark had reached up and adjusted his glasses before shaking the President’s hand. They had chatted for a bit then settled down, Lex telling him they should have limited interruptions. 

But now Lex was staring at him expectantly and he realized he hadn’t said anything in a while. He coughed nervously. “Sorry.”

“No problem. This place can get to you. If it helps just think of me as Lex.”

Clark didn’t dare tell him he already did think of him that way. That he had always felt he had a bond of some kind to Lex Luthor. He had been sure of it when his parents had told him the story of his arrival on Earth and how he had met the young Lex shortly after arriving. How he had touched the shaking child, held by Lionel Luthor. They’d never met again. Lex had only come to Smallville once to stay with his father on break from boarding school. Mr. Luthor, as Lionel was always called around Smallville, had kept his boy at arm’s length most of the time. 

Clark had read everything about Lex’s meteoric rise to power. How he had broken from his father, put together Lexcorp--his own company--when he was still only 21. How he had eventually built that company up to be such a powerhouse he bought Luthorcorp out and his father had retired. That after making Lexcorp a huge success he’d gone into politics, eventually running for Senate then President. Of how he had won, his wife Missy--a former model/actress--by his side. They had no children, which was very sad to many people, but Lex said it was likely due to the exposure to the radiation he had suffered when the meteors hit that day in Kansas. That was another reason why Clark felt he had to follow Lex’s life. He felt responsible for what had happened to him, even if he had been a baby arriving on Earth at the time. 

“Is that what Mrs. Luthor calls you?” Clark blurted out. 

The smile slipped from Lex’s lips. “Yes, of course.” 

Feeling he’d stumbled onto something but not wanting to press it, Clark steered the conversation back around to energy and what Luthor was doing about it. They were chatting about alternative fuels when Lex said, “but you’d know all about that, already. After all, the Justice League was the one to find that fuel.”

Clark didn’t betray a note. “Yes, I saw that on TV.”

“Maybe the replay, seeing as how you were there, Superman.” It was said very nonchalantly. 

At a loss for words, all he could finally croak out was, “what?”

“I know I shouldn’t reveal your secret but if I can’t say such things in my own office, where can I?”

Clark just blinked, then reached up to adjust his glasses again. “Are you saying you think I’m Superman?” It came out higher pitched than he’d intended. 

“No. I’m saying I _know_ you’re Superman.” Lex folded his hands over his lap and smiled. 

“Right. Um, well thank you for the compliment but-”

“Please. Don’t insult us both by denying it. I won’t tell anyone. I never have.”

“Never have?” 

“I’ve known since you appeared that Clark Kent is Superman. I’ve been watching you.”

Clark felt like he was flying through space or something. He goggled. “What?”

Lex stood, turning around to look out the windows. “I’ve been keeping my eye on you since Smallville. It’s why you’re here.”

A frown on his face, Clark asked, “what exactly does that mean?”

“It means that when I was 20 years old and spending two weeks with my father in Smallville I saw an extraordinary young man. I immediately felt a kinship with him. Something deeper than blood.”

Clark held very still. He hadn’t known Lex had ever noticed him during his time in Smallville. 

“I was so taken with him I asked around about that boy. Found out his name, his address, many details. I began to keep track of his adventures. Of his saving people from people who had been affected by the meteor rocks that fell in Smallville that day.” Lex paused and looked back but Clark wasn’t even sure he was breathing. “I kept tabs on the boy as he went to college, then became a reporter for the Daily Planet. His first foray in that gaudy suit. Joining the League, of marrying Lois Lane, all of it.” Lex turned around. “That’s why you’re here, Clark Kent. Because I feel I know you better than I know myself. I felt it was time for us to finally meet.”

“You could have just called me.” It was a silly thing to say but there it was. 

“Oh yes!” Lex laughed. “That would have gone over well. ‘This is the President. I’ve had a bit of an obsession with you for years. Since you were a teenager, really. Can we meet up?’” 

“I would have come.” His eyes were earnest and locked on Lex’s. 

Who was staring. He slowly shook his head. “Yes. I believe you would have. Do you know I even thought about setting something up to meet you as Superman? But no, I wanted to meet you this way. As Clark.”

“Why? To satisfy your curiosity?”

“To see if you felt it too,” Lex said. 

Clark thought about trying to play dumb but he found himself standing and crossing over to where Lex stood, right in front of the desk. “You know I do,” he muttered, looking down at his feet. 

“We’re drawn to each other,” Lex said, wonderingly. 

“Yes.” Clark turned pink in the cheeks as he heard himself admit, “I want to kiss you right now.” He added, “but of course I won’t.”

“Why not? I won’t stop you. In fact, I’ll probably join in quite enthusiastically.”

Clark’s head and eyes snapped up. He didn’t see a bit of mirth in Lex’s face. “You’re married,” he blurted out. “ _I’m_ married.”

“Missy is my wife in name only. We’ve never even consummated the marriage. She knows I’m gay.” He smiled. “And I suspect your Lois might harbor similar suspicions about you.”

“I’ve had girlfriends!” 

“Like the lovely Lana Lang? You do seem to gravitate toward people with my initials, Clark.” Lex reached out and stroked a hand down that chiseled chest covered by the blue shirt. “Bisexual, then.”

“I--I don’t--”

Lex drew him closer. “If you can stand here and tell me, Clark, that you don’t want to kiss me, don’t want to push me against this desk and have your wicked alien way with me, don’t want to touch every inch of my body, then I’ll let you go. You can fly away in that bright suit and we’ll pretend this never happened. But,” Lex held up a finger, “if you do harbor such feelings for me, then I’m telling you that I have them as well. We have privacy for the next,” he glanced down at his expensive watch, “20 minutes yet. Time enough to get started.”

“Get started with what?” Clark realized he hadn’t denied his feelings for Lex. 

“Getting acquainted. With each other and our bodies.” He picked up one of Clark’s big hands and put it right over his own heart, knowing Superman could hear it. “Establishing this connection we’ve both felt for so long.” The last was nearly whispered as Lex’s face came nearer his own. 

Just like that he lost control, surged up and took Lex’s lips. They kissed long and hard and with a passion. As if they were long lost lovers finally meeting again. Clark’s hands roamed all over Lex’s body, diving under the suit jacket to touch his chest under the cloth. He felt Lex’s hands move and then one came to cradle his own head. It steered him down to where Lex’s red and throbbing cock was now out of his pants. Clark licked his lips and took it in hand. A brief thought went through him as his wedding ring touched this man’s most intimate flesh but the urge to do more was so strong that he moved quickly past it. 

Parting his lips, he began to do something he’d never done before--give a man a blow job. His sex with Lois had been perfunctory at best. A little unsure, he let Lex rest in his mouth for a moment then moved his tongue. He heard Lex make a small noise above him and smiled around the rigid flesh. He worked his tongue up and down, blessing his alien heritage. It meant he didn’t have to breathe for long periods of time if need be. His head began bobbing on the length as the President’s hand directed him. In a short span of time they were both growing close, Clark’s own cock hard and dripping pre-come against the costume he wore under his suit. 

Lex yanked back on his head and that made Clark all but pull off the cock in his mouth. His eyes rose, wondering if he was doing something wrong, but Lex looked down on him and didn’t seem angry. If anything, there was a flush on his face and stars in his eyes. The hand pulled Clark up and they kissed hard. Then Lex backed up a step and clambered up onto the Kennedy desk. He shoved his white pants down but not off and spread his legs. “Finish me off, Clark.” It was less a demand and more like a plea. 

Clark stepped forward, sinking to his knees. Some part of his brain was trying to yell at him. That he was kneeling on the floor of the Oval Office, giving the President head. That he was married, Lex was married, that they didn’t even really know each other. And yet, that connection between them was humming so loud it was almost audible. 

He opened his mouth and took Lex back in, using as much skill and finesse as he could muster. He reached down to free himself from his own pants and heard Lex growl, “no!” He looked up and met his lover’s eyes. 

“Don’t touch yourself. Come from this. Only from this.” 

Clark moaned around Lex’s cock and removed his hand, placing both on Lex’s hips. He was so careful not to hurt him, as he had always been with his bed partners. Still, he knew, Lois sometimes worried that he would lose control. There were times when he would see her flinch if he gripped her a certain way. He did not see or feel that from Lex. 

As Lex’s hips thrust, Clark knew he was getting close again and he did what he could to make that happen. A hand running through his hair tried to pull him off but he would have none of it. Superman could be an immovable object if he wanted to be. And right now, he did not want to go anywhere. He heard Lex saying his name but still did not budge. Then he felt the hot liquid gush and he swallowed, tasting his first ever come from a man--besides his own. That thought alone triggered his own orgasm and he spurted in his own suit. Letting go, reluctantly, he raised dazed eyes to the President. Lex’s eyes were closed, a sheen of sweat covering his bald head. 

Clark suddenly felt very shy and self-conscious. Looking away, he stood and straightened up his sloppy attire. 

“Clark.” It was just his name but it was said with such tenderness that he was suddenly afraid. Everything came swamping back to him and for the first time in a long time, he panicked. 

“I’m sorry, Lex,” he whispered and flew out of there, even leaving his notes behind. He heard Lex shouting something behind him but closed off his super hearing. What had he done? And why, despite feeling bad and guilty about it, did he want to go back and do it again? 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
